


When We Fall

by BennysGalaxy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Other, elemental powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennysGalaxy/pseuds/BennysGalaxy
Summary: Heaven, hell, or in between.Where do you go when you die in your dream?





	When We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is one of my first works! I admit, it won't be the greatest, but I never really start off too good when I write, I always struggle with the beginning.. I hope you can stick with me until the end though! It will progressively get better, and I hope you can get by the first chapter for now!

Not everyone has a savior.

But everyone dies.

What do you think happens when your savoir isn't.. human?

Well.. lets find out.

* * *

It was nothing special, just a regular Tuesday.

A young girl walked down the street, pushing her braids out of her face. She stopped as she hit the corner and stood watching the cars pass by.

It was all normal.

She waited for the bus. But it never came.

"Of course.." She muttered to herself. "It's always late."

The girl stood there for a good 15 minutes, waiting to be picked up by the big, yellow vehicle. A couple more minutes, and she just threw her bag down. As it hit the ground,pebbles and rocks began to vibrate.

The ground began to shake.

"What the..?" The girl looked around.

 _'There's no way my bad did that..'_ She thought.

And she was right. Her bag didn't do that.

Slowly, the ground began to shake and. It got worse and worse, but it seemed.. This girl was the only one to notice.

"H-help!" She yelled. "Anybody? What's happening!?"

The ground underneath her began to crack and crumble. Nobody paid any attention.

Nobody heard her.

 _'I have to run.. I have to run!'_ She though, just as her feet began to move.

She needed to get out of there, but where would she go? No one else seemed to be bothered. As she ran, the cracks followed her.

 ~~ **"StOp it"**~~ Something.. a voice yelled to her.  ~~ **YOU caN'T gte AawAy!"**~~  

But of course.. this didn't stop her she only continued to run.

"Help me!" She screamed. "Anybody.. somebody please!" The braided the girl continued to run.

Everyone she passed just ignored her. It's like they didn't care or notice.

Behind her was a path of the earth cracking beneath her. It wouldn't give up.

 ~~ **'COme to em chILd!"**~~ ~~~~The creepy voice called.

It seemed to be in her head, but she didn't bother to respond. She only ran and ran.. and it was difficult.

She tripped and stumbled. Her world was literally crumbling all around her, things fell and pieces flew.

The girl ducked and jumped, but when she looked back..

It was all over.

The ground under her began to open up, she was on the verge of falling into the earth.

The hole got bigger and bigger, until it finally caught her.

 ~~ **"Now.. now you're mine"**~~ The 'earth' laughed. Whatever it was got what it wanted.

The girl fell, but her screams were not heard. Her surroundings went black, the sky got farther and farther away. She flailed her arms, trying to grab on to something.. anything.

And she did.

She grabbed on to what felt like a rope. As soon as she did, pain spread throughout her body.

And suddenly

The hole closed.

The earth has swallowed her whole. There was no noise.. nothing.

Nobody would know.

She couldn't even scream..

Her life was over.

* * *

 

_Beep beep beep!_

The alarm clock went off.

_Beep beep beep!_

It was one of the most annoying noises.

_Beep beep be- wack!_

"Alright!" The girl.. the girl from before yelled as she hit the 'off' button. "I'm up, I'm-.. I'm.. I'm alive?" She asked, slowly looking down at her hands.

She could see, it was no longer pitch black. She wasn't crushed by the earth.

She was alive..

The girl was alive.

And that girl.. that girl was me.

Hi.. my name's Benny.. and I believe that you've just stumbled across my crazy.. crazy world.

So get ready.


End file.
